


Piled Up

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [43]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Claire Temple Deserves Better, Claire Temple is So Done, Light Angst, M/M, Medical, Overworking, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie is still getting use to going from CNA to full blown ER doctor...Without certain doctors in the building, you can not run certain types of procedures or even units in the hospital, so to say "calling in" isn't really an option it's "Find someone to cover it" or at least "Call the current doctor and warn them they're gonna be stuck on shift"...Michael was already having "A day" when he started getting odd cravings and worrying about tests for it, it got worse when some fucker didn't so much as call him to warn him he was stuck, and it looked like he was going to stay stuck...Thank God for Claire





	Piled Up

Michael caught a whiff of something that caught his attention, “Hmm? What are you making?”

Peter jumped, “Jesus, when did you get behind me?”

“Sorry, something smells good.”

“I, I was just seasoning some steaks to go in the oven while you're on shift.”

Michael blinked at the raw steaks, frowning, “Huh, must be Iron deficient again, those smell... really good.”

“Do we need to shift your medicine again?”

“We might, I don't know why but those smell, enticing.”

“Yep shifting your medicine, Jarvis can you let Tony and Bruce know?”

“Of course, sir. Might I suggest an attempt at trying the meat less than well done?”

“That, did not turn out well last time.”

“Don't feel like throwing up, but thanks Jarvis.” Michael shifted away to grumbled, “So glad we changed the old room into a clinic.”

“Mhm, you say that every time Wade shows up to get patched up.”

Michael snagged the iron supplements and glared at them, “Hate supplements.”

“Don't take those yet, at least without running a blood sample first.” Peter grumbled as he finished up seasoning his steaks.

Michael rolled his eyes as he pulled up his sleeve, “What do you think I'm doing?”

Peter smirked, “Fun stuff?”

Michael glared at the needle he was using to get a sample, “Yeah... so much fun, you know I hate keeping my blood in the house, or anywhere for that matter.”

“Just need to run the test then it's done, right?”

“Yeah,” Michael grumbled as he shifted to run the vitamins check. “Still...”

Peter was humming something in the kitchen, probably singing along to the music Jarvis had started playing softly. “So, Iron deficient?”

“A few deficiencies actually... need to start eating more fruit,” Michael grumbled as he checked the list. “Feel like going shopping?”

“I can pick up some stuff, what ya need?”

“I'll make a list,” he grumbled as he grabbed a pad off the table and walked back into the kitchen, scribbling at he went. “Jarvis, send those results to Tony and Bruce, I don't want them double treating it.”

“Already sent, sir, as they are listed on your consent forms.”

“Like that would stop you.”

“Did you take some of your medicine yet?” Peter asked as he snagged the list.”

“No, it's... it's just a good sleep aid at this point, it hasn't been working well.”

“What happened to speaking up?”

Michael sighed, old argument is old, “It was under control, it's just, random craving I guess.”

“Well, ya wanna try some? See you finally got over the problem with raw meat?”

“I have to go to work soon, I don't want to go feeling sick.”

“You're still staring, just, try it and move on.”

Michael glared when he sliced off a bite and held it out with a fork, “I'm calling off the wedding if you make me sick.”

“Do you feel sick smelling this? You always did before.”

“No, I... honestly want to bite.”

“Do you want to bite me?”

“No, well, not going to lie, a little with you pulling this shit.”

“Shut up and try it.”

With a growl and a glare he snagged the fork and shoved the piece in his mouth, biting down, expecting to instantly feel sick. He relaxed little by little when he didn't feel the nausea come before chewing slowly, “Okay, something's changed.”

“Want more?”

Michael nodded, somewhat hating himself for it. “Yeah, it just, it's not about the blood it just.”

“I'll fix you a piece for lunch.”

“Yeah,” Michael rushed back to get a full workup started before he headed out, “Get the results to Bruce ASAP, Jarvis.”

“Of course, sir, and might I suggest, hold off on the panic until it's verified as a problem? It appears from the tests perhaps you are just able to tolerate under cooked meat as some are able to, and perhaps it just means you are able to tolerate animal blood now that you are not attempting to survive off it?”

“It's been... so many years since a development, Jarvis... This type of change would mean that it's still progressing in some way we can't see, and that's still a problem.”

“I will keep them posted, sir.”

“Thank you.” He frowned at the container held out in front of him, “Morbie?”

“Like Anyone at that hospital knows anyone with a similar name, plus who'd fuck with a raw slab of meat...”

Michael sighed, “And the questions?”

“Porphyria, or iron deficiency, take your pick, either way they crave meat. And I thought you were the doctor in the family.”

“People don't just take in half a mooing cow.”

“I didn't think you'd want it on hooves,” Michael finally cracked up, “Was I wrong?”

“No, not wrong,” he finally admitted as he leaned over.

“Nuh, uh, not getting raw steak kisses.”

“It was 1 piece.”

“Your breathe still smells like it belongs in that pan,” he pointed to the pain he was searing the steaks in to go into the oven.

“Just remember, low heat, and have Jarvis be watching them, so we don't end up with a house fire.”

“Not that stupid, Morbie, it's an electric oven!”

“And you are still learning how to properly sear,” Michael flipped them onto their sides. “You're going to cook them too long if you don't pay attention, it's just suppose to keep the juice in not actually cook the steak.”

Peter glared and actually hissed at him, grabbing the spatula, “Shoo, this is my dinner, you should be heading to work. Go.”

“Yeash, when did you go rabid, Parker?”

“Just, go to work, I'm cookin' here.”

“Keep it low temp,” Michael called as one final taunt, as the doors closed.

Michael was smiling as he nodded to the guard on his way out, frowning when he heard, “Jarvis, is he gone yet?” before he left the building.

Michael instantly snagged his phone, “Jarvis, Peter's worried isn't he?”

He smiled at the driver when the cab pulled up, “Yes, sir, he rather is. As he stated, you are the doctor in the family.”

“Sorry,” he said the the driver, “St. Bartholomew's please.”

It was going to be a day, “Michael,” Claire snagged him instantly, “Look I know you moved up but-”

“Let me get some gloves, how understaffed are we?”

“Fuck all in the ER, everyone's out it seems like.”

“Let me just get this somewhere that won't contaminate it.”

“Brown bagging?”

“Yeah, just, don't ask.”

By the time lunch even got there it became, a bad day. He finally got someone to cover the ER so he could get off his feet long enough to breathe and get some food on his stomach. “Hey, lucky scheduling, I'm on lunch, you doing okay?” He blinked at Claire nudging his side.

“Sorry, tired, but you would know, wouldn't you?”

“Amen, brother, what's for lunch?”

“You don't wanna know.”

“You want company?”

“Translation; Matt did something fucking stupid again and I wanna rant.”

“I'm that transparent, am I?”

“I know the 'dipshit didn't fucking listen and I had to do his stitches twice' look which you've had to deal with multiple times today alone.”

“So, your office, or are people talking?”

“People are gonna talk, and I'm not leaving my office to eat my lunch.”

“Meet you there.”

Michael checked his phone, saw Bruce and Tony had been blowing up his inbox while he was busy as he popped the lid of his container, thumbing through then as poked at the pieces of meat, smiling at the fact Peter had thought to cut them up for him. Even though he was still worried why they smelled so delicious and tasted even better, he still grinned at Peter sending him little updates while he was at the lab. A knock sounded, making him panic in the middle of saying, “Come in,” and drop his container into the top drawer of his desk.

“It's just me, relax,” he took a few deep breaths at Claire's voice, “Hey, you, you okay? Are you back to drinking- Is, is that's what's wrong?”

“No, no, just, I'm severely iron deficient and I've had a weird craving all morning.” He pulled the container up, to show her.

“Raw meat, you're craving raw meat? Do you know how sever a deficiency has to be to-” Claire stopped in mid rant at Michael's head nodding and smiling. “So, is this connecting to something?”

“We don't know, which is why I have Bruce and Tony on it,” he went back to flipping through his phone, trying to check results. “Shit, I gotta call them, this is...”

“Hey, if you want me to go, I'll head out so you can figure out your results.”

“No, I, actually don't wanna be alone to hear this. I didn't get a chance to check before I left.” Michael frowned at the container, “I just, ran a vitamin levels check, that's the only result I got to see before I left.”

“I'll stay if you clear it that you want me to stay.”

“Stay, please?”

“I ain't goin' nowhere kid, call 'um up,” Claire smiled as she finally broke out her lunch.

“Jarvis, do the Science bros got a minute to discuss the results? They're messages were a little jumbled.”

“Of course, sir.”

“No offense, but it's still a little creepy you have the ultimate Alexa.”

“None taken, Miss Temple.”

“Hey, kid, we've got some good news, the problem is, we're not sure if there's any bad news attached to it yet,” Tony's voice rang out.

“Good news?”

“It seems, so far, the only deterioration you have are to damaged blood cells. From the look of it you're iron deficient because, currently, you are anemic.”

“Anemia means bad things for me, Tony... Very bad things, like eating people bad things.”

“Kid, you're at work right now, right? Jarvis said you took your blood tests before you left.”

“Yeah, I'm still at work.”

“Had any desire to eat anyone?”

“No,” he admitted as he took another bite of meat, “But I'm eating a literal slab of raw beef right now.”

“But you're not craving blood, are you?”

“So far, no,” Michael grumbled as he ate some more, “But I don't... before I couldn't even eat under cooked meat, because it made me sick.”

“It's not now, if nothing else, we have an alternative food choice now.”

Michael glared at the dish, “So, healthy cells are being left alone?”

“Yep.”

“Is it because they're damaged that they're being attacked or is it because of the DNA they have, do we know yet?”

“We would have to take organ samples to test that.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say.” Michael dropped his head to the desk.

“Hey, it's something, right,” Claire said as she patted his arm.

“You don't understand why I asked that, we think the original problem, the anemia, the blood disorders, all of it? Stemmed from the fact that I'm a Chimera, my skin and some of my tissues don't match a lot of my internal organs and even my blood. If it's turned for the worst and is attacking the damaged cells it might start attacking the organs producing the damaged cells, or worse, completely attack the secondary DNA. My body will go back to destroying itself quicker than it can be repaired.”

“Back to square one?” Claire asked.

Michael smiled as he ate the last piece of meat, “So far, better, but only time will tell.”

“Michael, we were wanting to try and see if you're still sensitives to transfusions, maybe a jump start can help keep you out of the anemic ranges.”

“Or it could send me into rejection and bloodthirst... Hmm, thinking no, I just finally got out of school. I've got an ER to help run. Like actually run, as in if that new fuck nut that didn't show for his last shift doesn't show up, I'm stuck here for the night, RUN.” Claire was trying to hide her smirk but he waved a hand at her, “Gloat, you've earned it.”

“What's the pool on him not showing up?”

“It's skyrocketed since he hurled after that kid...” Michael shook the images out of his head, tipping the container, “I'm still hungry, I shouldn't want more but I do. This isn't normal anemia.”

“Michael, with everything that is you, normal is irrelevant.”

“Hear hear,” Michael glared at Tony's voice.

“Jarvis, why is the line still open?”

“Forgive me, sir, you made no indication of wishing to hang up yet.”

“Here it is, bye Tony, make sure you keep me updated.”

“Sure thing, kid,” Jarvis actually made a little beep to indicate it'd been disconnected.

“They're just worried, right Jarvis?”

“Correct, Miss Temple.”

“None of that,” Michael grumbled as he waved a hand toward them both. “Shit, I'm being paged.”

“Lunch break over?”

“They're asking for me, I better show up.”

“Devil of Bath's, speak and he shall appear.”

“Shut it, and don't let Matt hear you say that, he might actually rupture something laughing.”

Claire waved a fry at him as she got to finish her lunch, “Want me to lock the door on my way out?”

“Just, hide in here for awhile and relax, at least one of us can do that.”

“That wasn't an answer,” she called as he rushed off. “Hope you've got your keys.”

She blinked at the buzzing and saw -I do- on her phone.

She leaned back as she yawned, “How is this my life?”

-I ask that myself every day-

It got to the point Michael was stumbling, rushing on the phone trying to get the ER some help when a fucking shootout happened and they now had 12 beds and only 4 RNs on staff, they were pulling where they could but good god, new CNAs never dealing with gunshot wounds in person was difficult. “12 count it 12 beds full right now and I have only 4 RNs, I need to pull people, we've got 6 more in the waiting room able to actually wait on treatment! I've been here 12 hours and I'm on my last nerve with the new guy.”

“Not all of them are as seasoned as you, Dr. Morbius.”

“I guess they should have gotten their feet wet first,” he grumbled, hanging up as he was yelled at for help. Great, emergency appendix removal, this was going to take forever. “Claire!”

“Yeah?”

“Please tell me you know someone that can pull rank on this emergency appendicitis? Rupture, no doubt septic.”

“Shit, I'll see if I can catch someone.”

“You're got 5 minutes until I have to move on it.”

“Working on it,” she grabbed the phone as she finished working on the gunshot wound victim as quick as she could while shouting over the racket, “You, come with me, you're gonna see your first OR prep-”

Michael gave a sigh of relief, bless that woman for taking some of the over crowding and inexperienced CNAs with her. Less chatter, less freezing or panic chance. “Michael, got it!”

“Thank you,” he called over the mess as he tried to get blood loss stopped from a gsw patient, “What did you take?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Listen, if it's Meth you're mellow as hell and not showing signs, if it's coke you're going to afib and I'm going to have to shock your heart, because you're now starting to flutter, and you haven't had enough blood loss yet to do that. What did you take?”

“Fuck, I just had some weed man, that's all.”

“Home grown or synthetic?”Michael rolled his eyes at the shrug, “Lay back.”

“Why it's just a leg wound.”

“Cause you're about to crash. Need help over here,” he didn't expect the seizure, but at least he was able to get the blood loss stopped while they helped keep him still, “Watch the heart rate, he was in afib before it hit.”

“And you didn't shock him?”

“No, because if I paddled him while in afib it could have killed him.” He was glaring as he listened for a minute, “Drug test him, he claims weed but something's up, get him set up with a pacer if that continues,” he pointed while glaring at the spiking irregular pattern on the monitor.

“Y-yes sir.”

Only how many more to go? He sighed in relief when Claire came back with reinforcements, 3 more RNs pulled from over staffed floors, “You are a miracle worker.”

“Don't thank me yet, they're only here for 10 minutes, once the beds are cleared they're gone.”

“Break time reinforcements?”

“You got it.”

“Remind me to buy them lunch.”

Claire patted him when he swayed, “Go sit the fuck down, we got this.”

Michael slumped into the nearest chair when he got into the staff room, blinking when his phone rang, “I just sat down, what happened now?”

“We got you a relief, go home Michael.”

“Did you get perm help for the ER yet?”

“No.”

“Nah, I'm good,” he grumbled, “we've still only got 4 RNs and we lose 2 of them at midnight.”

“Go home, you're on call in the morning, take it while you can.”

“If I leave, No One gets breaks or mealtime, we are too understaffed to work like this. I can at least pull relief.”

“Go, home.”

“We ever figured out what happened to, you know, the doctor that was supposed to be in charge of the ER tonight?”

“Yes, that's why I'm telling you, Go Home and sleep, you're on call.”

“Fuck... Alright. I gotta go have a chat before I can leave.” He didn't have a choice, if he didn't get some sleep he'd be running at last 30 hours straight when they called him to come in. “I do have one question, whose bright idea was it to send me all the fucking CNAs straight outa certification?”

He heard the chuckle, “You're the only one, so far, not afraid to teach as you work and don't run them off.”

Michael sighed, “At least next time scatter some LPNs or something in there, Jesus Christ, like 9 CNAs, all green 4 RNs and a fucking shootout down the block? With a half full waiting room?”

“We didn't get but a few, we started redirecting the moment we heard it.”

“Still,” Michael grumbled as he hung up and stalked off to find his relief.

Once he was finished with the fiasco that was explaining what the fuck had gone down prior to them getting there, he finally flagged down Claire, “I'm gone, you good?”

“We got a doctor?”

“White coat and everything. Already knows the cluster fuck.”

“Go home and sleep.”

Michael froze in the middle of hearing the distant sound, “Claire, incoming.”

“Don't say that,” she yelled back as he was already rushing for the dispatcher.

“Tell them to reroute, we can't take it, people will die at this point.”

“There's already 6 on the way.”

“Reroute everything you can. We Can't take them, we're already trying to clear beds and we're understaffed and only working on priority as is.” Michael barely caught himself on the door when he got back to the ER, “Claire! Pile up, bus involved, 6 confirmed on the way I've already told them to reroute what they can.”

Claire made a kissing noise, “I love you, go the fuck home.”

“I can't just walk out knowing-”

“Go the fuck home Michael or I will sedate you and throw your ass into a private room to sleep it off.”

Michael laughed, eyes closing and head tilting at the slam of doors and thrum of gurney wheels, “First just arrived.”

“Go home,” Claire glared and shoved him out as she went to greet them.

“I can't just.”

“I will call your husband.”

“He ain't my husband yet,” Michael smirked then flailed when she held up her phone. “I'm going, I'm going.”

“Good, just make sure you get some sleep.”

Michael honestly didn't remember the trip between the hospital and the Penthouse, he blinked at some point and was turning the key to let him up to the Penthouse. His eyes just drifted closed for a minute, “Sir? I suggest you move out of the elevator, a resident needs to use it.” Michael stumbled forward, somehow finding his way to the nearest piece of furniture, and crashed hard. “Good night, sir.”

“Night-” Michael grumbled, trying to pull himself away from sleep, “J, alert me if the hospital calls.”

“Of course, sir.” Michael couldn't remember hearing the response but he knew it had to have happened.

 


End file.
